Frank Brayker
Frank Brayker was a former demon knight and the primary protagonist of the movie Tales From the Crypt: Demon Knight. History Before the events of the movie, Frank Brayker was a private during World War I. During the war his commanding officer was killed and entrusted baker with an ancient artifact. This artifact was one of the seven keys which, when gathered together, allowed the powers of the cosmos to be harnessed and controlled. The seven keys were originally used by the demons that appeared in the darkness when god created the universe. While possessing the seven keys, the demons could rule over the universe and all living things. When God saw this be created light to banish the demons and separate the keys. In order to prevent the keys from being used, God had chosen holy men to safeguard the keys unto death. These holy men where the demon knights and their blood was used to fill the keys when they died and passed on to others. The key that belonged to Frank Brayker's commander had once been filled with the blood of Jesus as he had died on a crucifix. While Frank held and protected the key he was immune to the effects of age and disease making him biologically immortal but still vulnerable to injury. Tales From the Crypt: Demon Knight On a New Mexico desert road, a drifter named Frank Brayker (William Sadler) is in a chase with a pursuer called the Collector. The vehicles crash and Brayker flees and meets the local drunk, Uncle Willy. Willy takes him to a decommissioned church that now serves as a boarding house for most of the townsfolk. He rents a room and observes the residents: owner Irene, prostitute Cordelia, postal clerk Wally, and an itinerant convict on work release named Jeryline. A misogynistic cook named Roach arrives and informs the group about a theft attempt on his employer's car, unaware it was Brayker, and a suspicious Irene calls the sheriff. Sheriff Tupper and his deputy Bob encounter the Collector, who convinces them that Brayker is a dangerous thief and they set out after him following Irene's call. At the boarding house, Tupper and Bob learn that both cars were stolen and arrest Brayker and the Collector, but the Collector kills Tupper by punching through his skull. Driven outside by a key-like artifact Brayker possesses, the Collector draws his own blood on the sand, and produces an army of demonic creatures. Brayker uses blood from the artifact to create seals on the doors and windows, keeping the creatures out, and tells the group they must wait out the night. Unable to get in, the Collector uses psychic powers to seduce Cordelia and possess her. Cordelia kills Wally and cripples Irene before Brayker kills her. The group attempts to escape through old mine tunnels under the building where Jeryline finds young comic lover Danny hiding, but the other townsfolk, under demonic possession, drive them back into the church and upstairs until the seal on the landing stops them. The residents demand an explanation and Brayker reluctantly tells them the history of the key. Danny disappears and Jeryline rallies everyone to look for him, during which Roach sneaks the key out of Brayker's satchel. In the attic, Irene and Bob discover that Wally was planning to attack the post office with a trunk full of weapons that includes a suicide grenade vest. The Collector possesses Uncle Willy, who attacks the others. While battling Willy, Roach makes a deal with the Collector to trade his life for the key, but the Collector betrays him and kills him after Roach removes the seal. Brayker retrieves the key in the battle and Irene and Bob sacrifice themselves with the grenade vest, killing all the remaining minions. In the attic, the Collector brainwashes Danny who mortally wounds Brayker before Jeryline kills him. With his last strength, Brayker initiates Jeryline as a guardian of the key and then dies. Category:Immortals Category:Protectors Category:Martyr Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased